Szayel Aporro Granz
thumb|leftSzayel Aporro Granz je Octava (osmička) Espada v armádě Arrancarů Sosukeho Aizena. Jeho aspektem smrti je šílenství. Má staršího bratra Yylfordta a nejvíc fracciónů ze všech Arrancarů. Nejznámější jsou Lumina, Verona a Medazeppi. Szayel má růžové vlasy po ramena a jantarové oči. Hollow maska jsou vlastně brýle, které nosí, Hollow díra a tetování s číslem Espada jsou na neznámém místě, i když ho už ukázaly do půl pasu svlečeného. Nosí Arrancarskou uniformu, kterou má zakryté celé tělo kromě hlavy. V minulosti měl na sobě trochu odlišnou uniformu. Szayel je jim tyto zprostředkovatelské agentury intelektuál. Narozdíl od ostatních členů Espada je velmi narcistickou a velmi často slovně napadá svého soupeře a shazuje ho. Je sadistický a o soupeři neuvažuje jako o živé bytosti, považuje ho jen za výzkumný materiál. Nenávidí ty, kteří nejsou Hollow a doufá, že Aizen jednou vyhladí všechny Nehollow. Myslí si o sobě, že je herec a své soupeře považuje za loutky, kterými může manipulovat. Zdá se, že neměl velmi dobrý vztah se svým starším bratrem Yylfordtom. Renji si nejprve myslel, že se mu chce pomstít za jeho smrt, ale Szayel mu jen řekl, že svého bratra považoval pouze za skříňku s parazity a bylo by dětinské být kvůli tomu smutný. Sám sebe považuje za "dokonalou bytost". Má schopnost, díky níž se dokáže dostat do těla protivníka s tím, že vysaje jeho životní energii a zabije ho. To mu dávalo nesmrtelnost. Mayury mu však řekl, co si o tom myslí a řekl, že jeho vědecké zkušenosti jsou ubohé. Mayury ho nakonec tak zlomil, že doslovně prosil o smrt. V minulosti Szayel ještě nepatřil do Espada, pozici osmičky Espada měl v té době Nnoitra Jiruga. Szayel však pomohl Nnoitrovi porazil Nelliel tu Oderschwanck tím, že vytvořil Nnoitrovu iluzi, která ji zmátla a samotný Nnoitra ji napadl zezadu. Szayel řekl, že Nelina změna na dítě byla neočekávaná. Nnoitra mu navrhl, aby se k němu připojil, protože měli stejné cíle, ale Szayel odmítl. Později se Szayel objevil, když se Renji dostal do Las Noches. Bojoval s ním, později se objevil i Uryuu Ishida a oba je porazil. Přišli jim na pomoc Pesche a Dondochakka, ale i oni byli snadno poraženi. Objevuje se Mayury a Nemu a Szayel byl schopen ovládnout Mayuriho Bankai a později, když byl poražen, tak se přenesl do Nemu, z níž se znovu narodil s tím, že Nemu umírá. Avšak Mayury mu řekl, že v Nemu vždy má nějaké druhy bakterií a drog a do jeho organismu se dostala jedna s názvem superľidská. Ta způsobila, že to, co se stalo za sekundu, Szayel vnímal jako století. Rovněž zpomaleně i reagoval. Mayury mu pak probodl srdce s tím, že Szayel byl takový zoufalý ze své bezvýchodné situace, že na konci už prosil o smrt. Szayel je vědec a výzkumník. Dokonce i vynálezce. Předtím když bojoval s Renjim, studoval jeho techniky a byl schopen vyrobit místnost, kde by Renji nemohl použít Bankai, nebo tak předělat místnosti, že tvořily bludiště. Stejně jako většina Hollow, i on je schopen použít Sonído. Szayel disponuje největším počtem fracción. Bojují za něj a v případě, že je Szayel zranění, může si fracción změnit na čistou duševní energii, která mu po snědení vyléčí všechna zranění. thumb|left Zanpakuto se jmenuje Fornicarás (prekl. budeš mít pohlavní styk) a uvolňuje se frází "susure" (prekl. sŕkej). V resurrección se jeho vzezření změní, změní se oblečení a také tvar Hollow masky. Vzadu na zádech má jakési výrůstky. Připomíná motýla. Resurrección se uvolňuje tak, že Zanpakuto zhltne a protáhne ho přes hrdlo. thumb|186pxZ těla dokázal vystříknout jakousi tekutina, která když se dotkla nepřítele, vytvořila jeho klon. Tyto klony nebyly tak silné jako protivníci samotní, ale po jejich zničení se jejich vytvořilo více. Zmizely, až když to Szayel sám chtěl. thumb|leftPokud nepřítele chytil do svých křídel, vypustil ho a dokázal vytvořit něco jako woodoo loutku. Cokoliv učinil této loutce, stalo se i s protivníkem. Po rozebrání se ukázalo, že v této loutce jsou malé napodobeniny orgánů. Pokud jeden orgán rozdrtil, jakoby se zničil i protivníků orgán. Takto byl schopen zneškodnit Ishidu i Renjiho. Zkoušel to i na Mayuryho, ale ten se na něj připravil a před odjezdem do Hueco Mundo si vybral z těla skutečné orgány a nahradil je napodobeninami. Szayel je schopen zasáhnout protivníky centrální nervový systém a tak ovládnout jeho tělo. Vyzkoušel to na Mayuriho Bankaii, ale ten si ho nastavil tak, že když nad ním protivník má kontrolu, sám se zničí. thumb|leftJeho poslední a nejlepší schopnost se jmenovala Gabriel (prekl. upozornění početí). Byl schopen se přenést do protivníkova těla s tím, že převezme kontrolu nad jeho životní energií. To způsobilo, že protivník umírá a Szayel se jakoby znovu narodil z jeho těla.